


Too Long

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: When Dean goes to get Sam at Stanford, they discover a new kink that works too well for both of them.





	Too Long

There seemingly wasn’t any time at all between Dean pulling up to Sam’s Stanford apartment and the two of them falling into bed together.  It had been too long – years of anger and frustration toward each other – and they couldn’t wait any longer.

Luckily Jess went to stay with friends that night, to give them some time to catch up.  She had no idea what that really meant.

Dean had Sam on all fours, face down in the pillows as his tongue worked Sam’s tight hole.  “Damn, little brother, you really haven’t had anyone since you left?” Dean asked, having to work Sam open like he was a virgin again.

Sam grunted into the pillows and pressed his ass farther into the air, giving Dean a little more room to work.  Dean added a bit more lube to his fingers, sliding deeper to stretch his brother’s hole more.

“De-“ Sam groaned, turning to look back at his brother.  “Fuck, need you  _now_ …”

Dean glanced at Sam’s blissed out face, the sight sending even more blood pumping to his cock. “Gotta get you ready, Sammy, don’t want to hurt you,” Dean argued, working another finger in.

“Come on, please…” Sam begged.  “Dean, please please please….Daddy, please.”

Dean froze, making Sam realize what he had let slip.  Sam’s heart beat sped up, horrified at himself that he just called Dean  _Daddy_  out loud, something that he only admitted to liking in his dreams.  Jess had never realized that when Sam was calling out “Daddy” in his sleep it wasn’t some pent-up childhood nightmare from his subconscious, but his own fantasy sex dreams surrounding his brother.

“What did you call me, baby boy?” Dean finally said, curling his fingers to brush against Sam’s prostate.

Sam’s eyes widened, hoping Dean was implying what he thought he was implying.  “Daddy, please…need you to fuck me, Daddy.”

“Oh fuck,” was all Dean breathed in response before his fingers were gone from Sam’s ass, a rustle of movement before he rubbed the head of his dick along Sam’s crack, teasing his gaping hole.  Sam pressed backward, trying to catch Dean inside of him, force him to fuck right into his tightness.

Dean didn’t let Sam take control, however, one large hand grabbing Sam’s hip to still him as Dean curled over Sam’s back.  “It’s okay baby boy,” Dean whispered against Sam’s shoulder, biting into the skin he found there.  “Daddy’s gonna take real good care of you.”

At that, Dean pushed inside of Sam, his cock stretching the disused muscles and making Sam shake in pleasure.  He had missed his brother inside of him for so long, he nearly cried with joy at the feeling of home again.  “Yes, Daddy, yes,” he said, hands gripping the pillows tightly.  “Please, Daddy, please fuck me.  Missed you, Daddy.”

Dean’s cock pulsed inside of Sam at every  _Daddy_  that was said, the two of them both realizing that they’d found something new and exciting that they were definitely taking advantage of now and in the future.   Once Dean was fully inside of Sam, he stilled, hand reaching for Sam’s hair to pull his head back, making Sam’s body arch and Dean slide a bit deeper.

“Hold on, baby boy, Daddy’s gonna take you for a ride,” Dean said, hips beginning a relentless pace in and out of Sam’s ass, hands holding Sam in a death grip so he couldn’t move. It was all Sam could do to voice his pleasure, a mixture of  _Dean_  and  _Daddy_  and  _More_  leaving his mouth along with the moans.

With every  _Daddy_  that Sam let slip, Dean moved faster.  He had never heard something so erotic come from his brother’s lips, he had no idea that something like this would work for him, he was loving every second of it.  A constant stream of reassurances was coming from his lips, adding in a  _baby boy_ in here and there for good measure.

Whether it was because it’d been so long since they were together last or this newly emerged kink, Sam came untouched in just a few minutes.

“Daddy!” he yelled as he splashed onto the sheets below him, still arched backward from Dean’s hand pulling his hair.  Dean fucked him through his orgasm, making sure that Sam was completely sated before releasing his head, letting his upper body fall forward onto the mattress again.

Eager to join Sam in sated pleasure, both of Dean’s hands grasped at Sam’s hips, chasing after the orgasm that met him soon.  Dean spilled deep in side of Sam, slowing his thrusts as he felt his come slide around inside of Sam’s hole and around his dick.  

“So good, baby boy,” Dean whispered, rubbing his hands on the globe of Sam’s ass as he stilled. Dean’s eyes watched as he pulled himself out, thumbs moving immediately to push the dripping come back inside of his brother.  

Sam shivered at the tenderness of Dean’s touch after the rough sex they’d had, clenching tight so nothing could seep out before he turned to lay on one side, making sure he missed the dirty sheets below him.

With one tender brush of his fingers through Sam’s hair, Dean got up to get a washcloth, cleaning Sam and the bed of sweat and come as best he could.  Once that was done, he laid behind Sam, spooning his larger brother as best he could.

Dean kissed him on the cheek, noticing that Sam was almost asleep already.  “Such a good boy for Daddy, Sammy.  Sleep tight and Daddy will be here when you wake up.”

Sam half-sighed, half-moaned in his nearly sleeping state, making Dean smile softly.  Dean watched as Sam fell completely under, unable to draw his eyes away from his brother’s face until it was too difficult to keep his eyes open any longer, joining Sam in sleep.


End file.
